


Losing

by scrub456



Series: Essential [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Suicidal John Watson, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.</i>
</p><p>After Sherlock fell, John was convinced it was all a trick, one of Sherlock's finest schemes. A year later, and the consulting detective had not returned. On the eve of the first anniversary of Sherlock's apparent suicide, John receives a mysterious text. But the John who responds is not the hopeful John of a year prior; he is the John who is losing. Losing his faith and his will to carry on.</p><p> </p><p>*This installment takes place before the events detailed in chapter two of "Crucial."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> There are a crap ton of spelling errors. That is intentional. My apologies to my grammar loving friends.

23:36  03/05/2013  
**Unknown Number**  
_john_

23:38  03/05/2013  
_Who is this? -JW_

23:39  03/05/2013  
**Unknown Number**  
_dont be dull john_

23:39  03/05/2013  
_Sherlock? -JW_

23:43  03/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_Sherlock. Please. -JW_

23:44  03/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_NO! God please no. Sherlock, please. -JW_

23:46  03/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_Why? Why are you doing this? Who are you? -JW_

23:49  03/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_If this is a joke, it's not funny. Do you have nothing better to do than harass me? -JW_

23:52  03/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_You wouldn't be the first you know. I'm tormented endlessly because of him. By my own mind. So you can just sod off. -JW_

02:27  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_shrelokc if its u jus anser. Pls. -JW_

02:32  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_I migt be drukn. sry. -JW_

02:33  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_please -JW_

02:59  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_its the aniversry today u knw. 1 yr. 1 yr ago u letf me. -JW_

03:05  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_why. -JW_

03:42  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_im to meet Greg in a bit. At barts. i cant ne more tho. im to tired. to sad. -JW_

03:45  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_miss u to muhc. -JW_

03:48  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_come bak? 4 me? Pls. -JW_

04:29  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_i kno. Ur not comng. is ok. Ur done w me. -JW_

04:35  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_im done to. -JW_

04:53  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_my note. To th best adn wise man i kno. my bets frind. good by. -JW_

05:01  04/05/2013  
**Message Undeliverable**  
_u were loved. -JW_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my friend Tamuril2, over on DA and FF. She wanted to know if I wasn't, _pleasepleaseplease,_ ever going to write about Sherlock's time away from John, and what he went through out on the road. Of course, my dear. :-) Consider this your teaser.


End file.
